Just A Day
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: A random AU one-shot that includes: Harry, Dudley, Lily, James, Remus, Snape, Sirius and Petunia. Has nice!married!Snape and witch!Petunia; Fem!Harry; Dumbledore!bashing; and Animagus!Harry and Dudley. Anything you don't recognise is mine, the things you do recognise belong to the lovely and brilliant J. K. Rowling.


**_It won't leave me alone, I've had it rolling around in my mind for days, so here it is._**

**_Has_****: **Nice!Petunia and Severus; James watching and laughing at the chaos; Sirius just being an idiot; Lupin nearly wigging out at Sirius; the canis members of the Marauders- Sirius and Remus; Dumbledore!bashing- because I have this hatred for him, don't know where it came from- and Fem!Harry (Harriet Petunia Potter). Oh, and Animagus!Harry and Dudley.

**_What if_**: James and Lily had to babysit Dudley for an afternoon?

**_Time_**: set in pre-Hogwarts years. Dudley and Harriet, called Harry because it's a nickname.

**_Place_**: Godric's Hollow

**_Other info_**: the two of them are animagus' because _**someone**_ doesn't like rules, _**someone else**_ thinks that just because that person owns the Invisibility Cloak that the world can kiss the path that the feet of said person walked, and a particular _**Moon Moon**_ wasn't paying attention to what the crap the other two were doing while they were babysitting them.

**This is also my first Harry Potter story! Yay!**

* * *

Harriet and Dudley were dashing around the house, trying to avoid Sirius in his dog form in a twisted game of tag.

"Sirius, the neighbor's might hear you!" Lily said, trying to establish order to the three rowdy children- might as well be, considering Sirius' personality, after two years in Azkaban, had become child-like.

Sirius, in his dog form, stopped running and turned to her. His face was twisted into the most pathetic pout any of them had ever seen. That is, until a doe, they knew it was Harry because there was no way in nature that a a doe had fur as black as the night sky, and a blonde buck crashed into Sirius. He let out a whimper from the floor as James, the father of Harriet/Harry and uncle of Dudley, laughed at him.

Remus, the overly cautious mother hen, picked up Harry and Dudley off of Sirius and started inspecting them for injuries. Two minutes later, he sighed in relief and said, "go to your rooms and get fresh clothes." the kids ran upstairs in their animagus forms and went into their rooms.

"You're no fun Moon Moon," Sirius pouted, after turning back into his human form.

"What part of "no roughhousing" is so difficult to understand?" Lupin asked, ignoring the non-Marauder nickname of "Moon Moon".

"The "no" part." Sirius said, scratching beneath his chin.

"Ladies, calm down. Harry and Dudley are fine, nothing is broken, now stop getting your knickers in a twist." James said, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

Lily rolled her eyes, smiling, just as something broke upstairs.

"Harry did it!" Dudley yelled, running downstairs

"Did not!" Harry yelled, stomping down the stairs after him, "the door flew open and knocked into the vase!"

"Was it the one Tuney sent?" Lily asked

The two shook their heads, "no, it's the one that _Dumbledork _sent." Harry said, grimacing at having to say that name.

Lily nodded, trying not to smirk, as the three men laughed. The doorbell rang, and that sent the kids running.

"I want to get it!"

"No! You got it last time! It's my turn!"

"You live here! You get to answer the door all the time!"

As the Marauders laughed harder, Lily walked around the two children, to the door and answered it.

"Tuney!" The sisters embraced. Severus stood off to the side, his hands behind his back.

James, once he regained his ability to breath and form coherent sentences, walked to the entryway and greeted his in-laws, "hello Tuney, Batty."

Severus' upper lip curled into a false snarl, "Potter."

"Anything interesting happen?" Petunia asked, as soon as Lily let her go."

"No," Lily said, smiling, "other than the vase _Dumbells _sent us miraculously shattered by itself, thank heaven."

Petunia nodded, "I can imagine."

Severus smiled slightly, before turning to his stepson, "say goodbye to your cousin, aunt, and uncles, Dudley. We have to go."

Dudley nodded, dashing back into the living room as Remus and Sirius walked towards the entryway, "bye uncle Sirius, Remus."

"Bye Dudley." Remus smiled, ruffling the boy's blonde hair and causing the boy to laugh.

Sirus patted the boy on the back, "bye Dud."

Dudley nodded before dashing back to his aunt Lily and uncle James. He hugged them both, saying "bye."

The two adults smiled, hugging their nephew back, before letting him go. The two cousin's hugged before the boy dashed over to his mother and stepfather.

"Bye Dudley, see you at the park tomorrow!" Harry called as her cousin and his family got further down the pathway leading away from the home.

"Bye Harry! See you tomorrow!" Dudley called back, before his parents Apparated them home.


End file.
